Core Slime
A highly dangerous, living nuclear reactor. These slimes are brimming with energy and can't seem to contain it. Slimepedia 'Diet:' Like the Cryo Slime, the Core Slime can accomodate a large part of its diet with water. Without water, more food is required. Although both with or without water, two pieces of food is needed at a time. 'Slimeology' The result of a Rad/Cryo Largo being allowed to condense is the Core Slime. The coolant provided by the Cryo Slime's gel allows for the Rad Slime's radioactive properties to run far more effectively, producing a much greater radiation output. The usage of the gel for this however removes the ability to emit the gel. The Core Slime's heat tolerance isn't much better that that of the Cryo Slime and so it is best to put it in a similar environment. Due to the large size, the Core Slime takes up 2 units of storage. 'Rancher Risks' The very high quantity and radius of the radiation put out by the Core Slime can easily cause damage quickly to Ranchers that get too close and it, like the Cryo Slime can be provoked into charging at a rancher with its rolling ability and highly radioactive body. 'Plortonomics' The Core Plorts are able to be used as nuclear fuel and so tend to require Cryo Plorts for the same coolants that the Core Slime itself uses. The high potential dangers in Core Plorts as well as their price tag prevent them from replacing Shock and Electric Plorts. The need for coolant adds extra cost to running power plants that use Core Plorts. The plorts have a green, semi-transparent outer layer with a glowing, green core inside. blue tubes can be seen running throughout the plorts. The larger size compared to usual plorts results in Core Plorts taking 2 units of storage. 'Largos' The Core Slime can become a Largo Synergies Boom/Core Largo - A massively increased blast radius and a huge fallout zone on detonation results in this Largo being arguably worse than Tarrs! Although this Largo will not detonate if kept at low temperatures. The passive radiation radius is smaller than that of a Core Slime. The cracks formed when preparing for an explosion are larger and has a green glow. Tabby/Core Largo - A Largo the same size as a Core Slime, the Tabby/Core Largo emits no radiation and is constantly full of energy. These can make great pets for those that can manage an overgrown Tabby Slime with seemingly limitless energy. The Tabby/Core Largos have a glow to their eyes and stripes. As well as a slightly longer tail. Phosphor/Core Largo - The radius of radiation is slightly increased as the light emitted is drastically increased. The core of the Phosphor Slime is enlarged. Tarr - A Tarr made with a Core Slime component will be heavier and thus harder to move with the vacuum and harder to damage with water. It will be slightly slower in warmer climates, however. Large amounts of radiation is given off although less in warmer climates due to the extra strain on the coolants. The Tarr will be a glowing green anywhere that it's not black. Interactions Other/Core Largo - The diet and abilities of the Core slime are gained by the Largo. Appearance A blue, semi-transparent membrane surrounding a layer of gel surrounding a bright green, luminous core. Numerous rods protrude from the core in all directions, not quite long enough to touch the membrane. The size is imbetween that of a Pink Slime and a typical Largo. Trivia * Gallery Coming soon! Category:Slime